lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rosalie Hale
Rosalie Hale is the daughter of Tarnide and Bellescia Hale making her a member of House Hale. Rosalie Hale has one sibling in the form of Jasper Hale of whome is a member of the Shadow Council, and top of that is one of the best friends of the King of Lucerne in the form of William Lovie III. Rosalie Hale is also the love interest of Emmett McCarty of whom she met during The Journey and the two have been basically inseparable since this day, although she is having trouble getting pregnant with his child but their relationship and marriage ended following her inability to get pregnant and his subsequent affair. Rosalie Hale would be born the second child of Tarnide and Bellescia Hale which made her one of the more influential young nobles in Lucerne and at the time of her birth was the third in the line of succession behind her father and elder brother due to her families gender laws. Rosalie Hale would be at the age of six imprisoned as a part of The Plague as with the murder of her father and mother it was king James Lovie II. that took her as a hostage to ensure the loyalty of her grandfather Tarnide Hale. As a prisoner beneath the Cloud Tower she became increasingly depressed as she was the target of constant Magi experimentation by Bill Lovie of whom was searching for a means to erase people from memories, and it was during the years of her imprisonment and experimentation that she was made unable to have children. After years of experimentation Bill Lovie would find success in erasing her memory from the minds of those who knew her through the summoning of a spell but this spell only worked over the city of Lucerne and due to the fact that she was believed dead by everyone outside of Tarnide Hale and thus has little residual memory from people. With her removal from the memories of everyone outside of Tarnide Hale who was specifically allowed to keep her in his memory she was sent to Forks where given a new memory she believed herself a commoner whose parents died and she would take work in a local tavern in Forks. Despite being begged by Alice not to make a move against Blake it was Rosalie that would travel to Neuin to kill Blake Cullen in an attempt to regain her life and while traveling on the road she was caught by agents sent by Blake Cullen on the road, and taken to a secluded cabin where Blake Cullen would torture and kill her before her body was buried in an unmarked grave. History Rosalie Hale would be born the second child of Tarnide and Bellescia Hale which made her one of the more influential young nobles in Lucerne and at the time of her birth was the third in the line of succession behind her father and elder brother due to her families gender laws. Prisoner in the Cloud Rosalie Hale would be at the age of six imprisoned as a part of The Plague as with the murder of her father and mother it was king James Lovie II. that took her as a hostage to ensure the loyalty of her grandfather Tarnide Hale. As a prisoner beneath the Cloud Tower she became increasingly depressed as she was the target of constant Magi experimentation by Bill Lovie of whom was searching for a means to erase people from memories, and it was during the years of her imprisonment and experimentation that she was made unable to have children. Erased After years of experimentation Bill Lovie would find success in erasing her memory from the minds of those who knew her through the summoning of a spell known as Obliviate but this spell only worked over the city of Lucerne and due to the fact that she was believed dead by everyone outside of Tarnide Hale and thus has little residual memory from people. Sent to Forks With her removal from the memories of everyone outside of Tarnide Hale who was specifically allowed to keep her in his memory she was sent to Forks where given a new memory she believed herself a commoner whose parents died and she would take work in a local tavern in Forks. Death of Rosalie Despite being begged by Alice not to make a move against Blake it was Rosalie that would travel to Neuin to kill Blake Cullen in an attempt to regain her life and while traveling on the road she was caught by agents sent by Blake Cullen on the road, and taken to a secluded cabin where Blake Cullen would torture and kill her before her body was buried in an unmarked grave. 'Family Members' Jasper Hale Large.jpg|Jasper Hale - Brother|link=Jasper Hale 'Relationships' Blake Cullen Amazing Cover.jpg|Blake Cullen - Enemy|link=Blake Cullen Alice Lovie Large1.jpg|Alice Lovie - Best Friend|link=Alice Lovie Emmett McCarty See Also : Emmett McCarty While on the journey with William, Emmett was very excited to see all the new women he could find when he went to Forks. When Emmett first saw Rosalie he was awestruck, and the beautiful Rosalie was so used to being hit on by men coming into the tavern that she was shocked when she was actually interested in getting to know the man. "I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too." -Rosalie Hale Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale Rosalie Hale is the unknown and secret sister of Jasper Hale. The two are fraternal twins, but have never met in a brother sister type meeting. The only person who knows of their connection is their grandfather, and he holds this secret very close to his chest. Although he could use it if the situation would lead to more power for House Hale . "When Emmett pointed her out at the inn I remember doing a double take. It wasn't because I wanted to get into her pants, it was something elce. Some feeling in me when I saw her that I couldn't quite place." -Jasper Hale The two had very similar meetings when they were introduced by Emmett McCarty. William Lovie IV. See Also : William Lovie IV. : "For whatever reason I had never found myself lucky enough to have my own child. I had wondered for months what I had done to deserve such a fate, but then I saw little William. He latched onto my finger with his hand, and from that moment I loved him. He was the child I may not ever have." : -Rosalie Hale Rosalie was having a lot of trouble having a child with Emmett McCarty and in this desperation she was happy for her friend's when Bella became pregnant with William Lovie IV. His birth would create a relationship between Rosalie, and him as she was one of the few trusted enough to be around the young royal while he was in such a vulnerable position. As Bella, and Alice rested from their time being exhausted from staying up constantly caring for young William it was Rosalie that was in charge of caring for William. Rosalie and the young son of the King and Queen have grown extremely close. This has a lot to do with the fact that Rosalie is seen very much and treated very much like a member of the Lovie Family, but alongside this is the fact that she is very nearbye a lot of the time due to her role as Bella's maiden. Category:House Hale Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Forks Category:Visigoth